OUR OVERLORD DEER
"H E E F *guttural noises*" ''— MissDeerFace '''MissDeerFace' is a sweetie whom we all love very much. She rules over the Kingdom of Texas, with an iron and loving fist of destruction. She also kidnaps Barry and forces him to click links live on stream on the reg'. She is reported to have twenty hooves by Gamblord. Very good artist too; created the barrLove, barrYgood, and barrYcuda emotes for y'all. She is the current appointed overseer in chief to Chonk. psssst you should go check out her other shimbops too, they're really good Deer Command MissDeerFace is one of our mods! If you wanna support her check out her Patreon or Ko-fi! She also streams and has emotes! Or you can commission her! (DM her twitter if you want overlays, merch designs, branding etc.) Doodle Fort In the tallest peak of Texas, so like a small mound on account of how flat Texas is, Deer built the Doodle Fort. In it she trains legions of artists of many walks of life who are totally not an army to conquer the world in the honing of their art skills. She does this by giving critiques and advice on various pieces as well as encouraging members to help each other. She also periodically provides a simple prompt which members may use to theme a piece which is then discussed at a later date. Membership to the fort is free to all. If you would like to participate in the Doodle Fort, check the Doodle Fort channel in the Discord where you will find guidelines, rules and themes. Deer Postal Office The only known way to smuggle deliver items to the House is through the Deer Postal Office set up near the frontier between the Kingdom of Texas and the House. It is managed by Deer (duh) who, much like the Yama who presides over the Gates of Hell and judges the souls of the dead over their ultimate destination, will chose to send or withhold mail as she sees fit. This is a federal crime. If you would like to send something to Barrnette, or Deer herself that’s very good too, send it to this address: PO Box 206, Blanco, Texas, 78606. Be aware that not all packages may be forwarded. Is Deer OK? It’s possible you’ve noticed Deer’s voice is currently a bit on the guttural wheeze side or references to one Mr. Burster. These refer to Deer’s health. Deer has a heart condition (called pulmonary hypertension). What's this mean? She has high blood pressure due to irregularities in the heart and arteries. This means, among other things, that her heart isn't able to pump blood to her lungs as well which makes to her get tired easily, messes up with her voice as well as causes coughing. Deer has the soul of a trooper though and she's seeing a cardiologist for her condition, and has medical bills for tests and treatment. It's OK to be concerned for Deer for her heart condition, but please don’t be all doom and gloom!! We're not going to let this make us bummed out!! We just ask that you be considerate of her exhaustion level. On the plus side, she has gotten much better at HOOFing and HEEFing. tl;dr She okay enough now. Not so tl, she now has medication to help with it but it makes her super dee duper barfy, so keep that in mind y'know. Weaknesses Though her power is mighty, Deer remains as mortal as the rest of us. Have some nice, home-made extermination and general get-away-from-me-ness. * Get rid of all your bird feeders; she is attracted to their birdly homes. * 8 foot barriers; while she may have a 7 foot vertical leap, she doesn't have a foot long arm span, so it's fine. * Being ignored; the Deer is a social creature and does not take kindly to forced isolation. Quotes * "you're a poison that is slowly killing me, not only faster than the hole in my heart...but like a brain tumor..causing me pain behind my eyes and deep in my skull" - To Barrtle * "you've made my life unexplainably better in the span of a year, i wanna celebrate your birthday, because you mean a bunch to me and im thankful for you giving me a chance to make a community with you" - Also to Brangles * "human eyes are stupid" * "water can shoot up your asshole so fast and hard.. that it kills you" * "have I shared my furry porn with you yet? barrSqueent" * "shit your pants like a real man @BarryIsStreaming" * "yall are dorks" * "YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD ABOUT YOUR UGLY ASS FACE @BarryIsStreaming" * "BUSTS IN" ** "LOOK UP FURRIES" *** "BUT NOT DINOSAUR FURRIES" *"chat moved my gun fired" *"FLEX YOUR NIPPLES CHAT" *"SCREAMS FROM MY THROAT HOLE" *"im always up for some murder" *"i hate you @BarryIsStreaming" *"send a squirrel up thanos's butt" *"stick a chili dog up your ass @BarryIsStreaming" *"You know.. im scheduled for flooding all this week, and you know what, I hope it does and I die @BarryIsStreaming thanks" *"PepeHands GAMB GOT POOMP IN MY COFFEE" *"Get hungry, you fucking jelly bean." *"quick question, since youre all twinks of characters other than gamb, does that make gamb the top @BarryIsStreaming" *"I play with my thing in general!" *"MY PP IS AS STIFF AS YOUR GRANDMA @BarryIsStreaming" *"THIS MARBLE IS MY BABY BUT IF SHE DOESNT WIN IM STILL GOING TO DISOWN HER" **"I GUESS I WONT SEND YOU TO ADOPTION THIS TIME, LETS GO GET FRIES KIDDO" *"I don't think I've ever seen a moon." *"vegan hotdogs were used i believe" *"i swear to god I will fly to califonia and peel your eyes out with a spoon @BarryIsStreaming" *"SUPPORT Clap BEE Clap ASTRONAUTS Clap" *"SCIENTOLOGY IS MADE OF FURRIES" *"@BarryIsStreaming shout out to chain chomp for trying their best even when pinned down by society" *"pandas are fucking dumb and need to die" *"I WAS MUTED, FUCKASS; i need to swear less." *"I'm trying to fucking cuss less, it scares my doctors." *"I ate an entire motherboard and got smarter." *"I'm sorry I drew penises on your monkey." *"i mean i would always kick a baby but now i would do it purposefully" *"hey chat you ever just...eat a whole pound of gummy worms" *"MOMMY CRUSH ME WITH UR BYOOTBLES" *"i will always back the horse that is copy pasta" - Deer, professional Moderator *"HOLD HANDS LETS DIE" *"youre a streamer you shit money @BarryIsStreaming" *"Show us your dick ... @BarryIsStreaming" *"@BarryIsStreaming we've down graded you from a shit bucket to a shit ziplock. please use it sparingly, all employees use the same one missde5Mhm" *"yeah, you dont need to poop gold to fix it, you just need to poop" *"Hey Barry, how hairy would you say you are?" *"I DONT WANT TO FUCK A MONKEY" *"Barry? Can I get a McCummies?" *"B..BUN..NUNGO.. ITS NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING @BarryIsStreaming" *"i plow my meat daily" *"Plow your meat kids" *"YOU AND ME AND RINA NEED TO JUST ROB A BANK... @SPOOKYOUGIOFCUTE" *"believing does little" *"Oh! That's where the hole came from!" *"How am I not removing hearsay from The Bees?" *"I could drink my own pee and stay alive." *"Hey Spoot, you like spit?" *"I RUBBED MY BUTT ON EVERYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" *"centipede is a constant state of booty indulging" *"wow barry came to my funeral? im shocked I didnt expect him to notice I died" *"i love being both dead inside and fucking fabulous as shit @BarryIsStreaming" *"Art is not a race, it's a journey and everyone has their own path." *"do you want grandma back" *"its like artist alley of competitive dog fighting @BarryIsStreaming" *"shrugs into the fucking oblivion" *"deer are you ok, are you ok, are you okay, im plastic"\ *"For 5 dollars on Patreon you can see tiddy pizza." *"SUCK OUT HIS ALLERGIES.. SUCK ON HIM BLOWHOLE" *"sometimes you just gotta fist a guy" *"LOOK... FISTING IS NATURAL" *"i mean.. FUCK YOU. YOUR OPINION WRONG @BarryIsStreaming" Triva Von Viva *Don't delete your messages, she doesn't like that. *She hates France with a burning passion. *Has a pee fetish, is very open about it as well. Feel free to ask about it. Category:Mods